Sharpedo
/ |dexcekalos=056 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Carvanha |gen=Generation III |species=Brutal Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Dark |metheight=1.8 m |imheight=5'11" |metweight=88.8 kg |imweight=195.8 lbs. |ability=Rough Skin |dw=Speed Boost |body=03 |egg1=Water 2 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Sharpedo |2-jname=メガサメハダー Mega Samehadaa |2-ndex=319M |2-ndexprev=Carvanha |2-ndexnext=Wailmer |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexcekalos=056 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Carvanha |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Brutal Pokémon |2-type=Water |2-type2=Dark |2-metheight=2.5 m |2-imheight=8'02" |2-metweight=130.3 kg |2-imweight=287.3 lbs. |2-ability=Strong Jaw |2-body=03 |2-egg1=Water 2 |2-color=Blue |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Sharpedo (Japanese: サメハダー Samehadaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Sharpedo seems to be based upon a shark. It has dark cyan blue color on top with a yellow star and two grooves on its top fin and white with a single groove on the bottom. Two black rectangular gills on each side with black, red and white eyes and teeth. As it Mega Evolves, it increases in length but its color doesn't change much except that its star mark gets smaller and yellow striped markings appear all over its body along with an extra pair and bigger fins. Behavior Sharpedo are known to be smart, and are independent. It's unusual for them to group together. They use their extremely powerful teeth for hunting prey. Natural abilities One of Sharpedo's natural abilities is Rough Skin, it causes damage to any Pokémon that attacks a Sharpedo directly. Evolution Sharpedo is the evolved form of Carvanha. Carvanha evolves into Sharpedo once level 30 is reached. It can further evolve into Mega Sharpedo using its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Routes 103, 118, 122, 124-127, 129-134, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town (Super Rod) |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Routes 103, 118, 122, 124-127, 129-134, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town (Super Rod) |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 213, Route 222 |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Evolve Carvanha |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Carvanha |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Village Bridge |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Kalos Route 22 (Fishing with the Super Rod) |xyrarity = Uncommon}} Pokédex entries Stats Sharpedo= |-| Mega Sharpedo= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 1 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |'Bite'|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 1 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|3}} 1 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 4 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|3}} 8 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 11 |'Aqua Jet'|40|100|20|Water|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 15 |'Assurance'|60|100|10|Dark|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 18 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 22 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 25 |Ice Fang|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 29 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 30 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 34 |Poison Fang|50|100|15|Poison|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 40 |'Crunch'|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 45 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 51 |Skull Bash|130|100|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 56 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 62 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Feint]]|50|100|10|Normal|Physical|Beauty|0}} 1 |'Bite'|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 1 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 1 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|0}} 6 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 8 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|0}} 11 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 16 |Ice Fang|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|3}} 18 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Smart|2}} 21 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 26 |'Assurance'|50|100|10|Dark|Physical|Beauty|2}} 28 |'Crunch'|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|2}} 30 |[[Slash]]|70|100|10|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 34 |'Aqua Jet'|40|100|30|Water|Physical|Beauty|2}} 40 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Smart|2}} 45 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} 50 |Skull Bash|100|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1}} 56 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Beauty|3}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |type2 = |rbysapspr = RS 319 front.png |rbysapsprs = Sharpedo RS S.png |emeraldspr = E 319 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Sharpedo E S.gif |frlgspr = RS 319 front.png |frlgsprs = Sharpedo RS S.png |IIIback = Sharpedo Back III.png |IIIbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 319 front.png |dpsprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |ptspr = DP 319 front.png |ptsprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |hgssspr = DP 319 front.png |hgsssprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |IVback = Sharpedo Back IV.png |IVbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Sharpedo BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Sharpedo BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Sharpedo XY.gif |orasspr = Sharpedo XY.gif |VIback = Sharpedo Back XY.gif|smspr = Sharpedo SM.gif|smsprs = Sharpedo Shiny SM.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime *Sharpedo (AG019) *J's Henchmen's Sharpedo *Summer Academy's Sharpedo *Sharpedo (MS019) *Poké Ride's Sharpedo Trivia *Sharpedo could not learn any Water type moves naturally in Generation III and only Aqua Jet starting in Generation IV. *Carvanha's star on its chest is now on Sharpedo's forehead. *Even though its body is based on a shark, it seems to not have a tail. *It shares species with Hydreigon both known as the Brutal Pokémon. Etymology Sharpedo's name diverts from "shark" and "torpedo", for its bomb-like shape and speed. Gallery 319Sharpedo AG anime.png 319Sharpedo AG anime 2.png 319Sharpedo-Mega XY anime.png 319Sharpedo Dream.png 319Sharpedo Mega Dream.png 319Sharpedo Pokemon Colosseum.png 319Sharpedo Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 319Sharpedo Pokémon HOME.png 319Sharpedo Mega Pokémon HOME.png Sharpedo-GO.png Pokerideartwork.png ShapedoSprite.png ShinySharpedoSprite.png SharpedoMegaSprite.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut